The present invention relates to a snowboard binding which is particularly effective for use in new, extreme practices where the athlete wants to execute jumps and acrobatic figures. Such uses require a substantial articulation of the ankle joints and increases the loading on these joints.
FIG. 1 shows a snowboard binding of a type known in the art. There is a rigid highback (2), a rigid base (1), with lateral heel supports (11, 11′). The highback (2) is attached to base (1) at a transverse axis passing through points (5, 5′) and secured with rivets or some other fastening device. Straps (3, 3′) secure the foot to the binding. An optional strap (4) is attached to the highback and also wraps around the lower leg of the user. The highback (2) is generally fixed in position with respect to the base (1) about the transverse axis and the lower leg of the user moves forward relative to the highback as a result of bending of the knees. For more extreme practices, however, this binding is insufficient because it provides inadequate support for the ankle and lower leg of the user. Furthermore, while it is desirable to land on the toe edge of the snowboard following most aerial maneuvers, it may be difficult to alter the position of the board without significant weight shifts (which can loss of balance and a fall), because the air provides no resistance against which to act in moving the position of the board.
Thus, the problem consists of providing a sports boot/binding that allows flexibility and gives a means to control the position of the snowboard, even while airborne, and to support the ankle/lower leg that still maintains flexibility of the ankle joints.